


For he that is not against us is for us.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamal suddenly feels that it is necessary to give The Talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For he that is not against us is for us.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for June 8, 2007.

In as much as he abhors the idea of gay sex and will never, ever participate in the act himself, Shamal feels that as Gokudera’s tutor and pseudo-legal guardian down in Japan, it is his duty to groom his boy and make sure that he excels in just about everything. It is for this reason that he decides to give both Gokudera and Tsuna, Gokudera’s future boss and current boyfriend, that sort of talk about the birds and the bees that no child wants to hear from any sort of parental figure, most especially their parents. He gives them each a lecture separately, because having them in the same room is sure to have a lot of flailing and Shamal doesn’t want to deal with that.

 

Unfortunately, the flailing occurred regardless, and to make matters worse, Gokudera nearly attempted to blow him to kingdom come and Tsuna didn’t actually understand what he was talking about until Shamal practically shouted out Gokudera’s name and finished his lecture with a “Aw, fuck it, just lie back and spread your legs and let him do the rest!”. Shamal decided that this would be the last time he would ever decide to play Good Samaritan. He was, however, kind enough to send a box of multi-colored, multi-flavored condoms to Gokudera’s apartment. The least they could do is not contract any STDs and come whining to him in order to have him fix it.


End file.
